


A Mirror Facing A Mirror

by laughingpineapple



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Final Dossier compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Shards of liminal spaces, shards of liminal truths. They say goodbye.





	A Mirror Facing A Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> "Every year, once a year, on the anniversary of the day she was found in the woods, without prompting or responding to any inquiry directed to her, at precisely 8:38 in the morning, she speaks the same single sentence to no one in particular. "I'm fine," she says." - Mark Frost, The Final Dossier

They meet again at a diner, leaning across the table of a far-off booth, faded padded green seats in the corner of the room with one window open to the sea breeze, and to the promise of rain while the sky's still blue. The date is the 28th, or it's March, or it's 8:38 in the morning, or all at once of any year and every year, and the other window is facing the grave silences of vast conifer woods, heavy with mists.  
  
"I'm fine," Annie Blackburn says with a little smile, like a old friend or lover after a decades-long separation, balancing old affection with a strange and vacant present, gaps too wide to bridge but that doesn't mean they won't try.  
  
"So am I," replies Dale Cooper, who has had more years under his belt to practice his smiles.  
  
"You're not."  
  
"Annie, you once told me something that I have held as truth: you said, if I am not mistaken, that we can see our lives in each other's face."  
  
Annie closes her eyes, nods. "Then you are tired."  
  
"Maybe, then, you can rest."  
  
Dark lines weigh under their eyes. Their fingertips brush against each other's hands, and they are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and maybe she really is fine and she's letting us know, or maybe she needs to stop pretending and let go, in which case she definitely has one thing in common with her old boyfriend?


End file.
